PBS Kids
1993-1996 PBS Kids' first logo was based on PBS' 3rd logo from 1984. It gave a nickname "PBS P-Pals" It consists of three stylized P profiles, depicted as literally living things, complete with appendages, drawn as a cartoon, set on a white background. They are in different colors and patterns that change throughout the ident and eventually stop on blue, orange, and green respectively. They dance and sing "This is P-B-S! Woo-hoo-hoo!,", then stop when P-Per walks by the lower portion of the screen and barks (he holds a balloon saying E/I in the redesigned one). At the same time, the third one ad libs and his red hat flies off of his head for a moment, then drops back down. The "PBS" text appears in black to the lower left of them. 1994-1999 Stylized as PTV. The P-head was based on PBS' 2nd logo from 1971. But with the B & S being replaced with T & V. 1996-1999 An E/I Balloon has been added to the logo. 1998 The name "PBS Kids" was conceived in mid-1998 as a rebranding effort for PBS as part of its ongoing changes of its profiles. This logo was on the top of clamshell releases of PBS kids shows 1998 This logo was on the top of clamshell releases of PBS kids shows 1998-1999 This logo was on the top of clamshell releases of PBS kids shows 1999 This logo was used for on-air promos, bumpers, and idents until September 5, 1999. 1999-2013 NOTE: Starting in 1999 (originally for internet purposes and on 30-second bumper-like promos), the wordmark "KIDS" was added to the bottom of the logo. PBS_Kids_Logo.svg|Dash 387px-PBS_Kids_Dot.png|Dot PBS Kids logo without KIDS.png|Dash Logo Without the word "KIDS". 387px-PBS_Kids_Dot (2).png|Dot Logo Without the word "KIDS". pbs_tcm662-96660.gif 2014-07-23 01.46.43 pm.jpg|On-screen bug until 2005, still remains on some PBS locations. On September 6, 1999, PBS Kids modified their logo completely. PBS Kids' mascots, Dot and Dash, are introduced and the final resulting PBS Kids logo appears for the first time. This logo was designed by Richard McGuire (designer of characters for The New Yorker magazine) with Network ID's being produced by Lee Hunt Associates. Starting in 2000, new ID's were produced by Primal Screen. This still remains on some older PBS Kids sites like Teletubbies, ZOOM and Boohbah. TV Shows and Kid Logos Many times, Dot or Dash don't appear in the logo. Instead the characters from a random PBS Kids show replace the two. These exact icons come from the website. They did show diffrant versions on tv though. PBS Kids logo with Mr. Rogers.gif|Mister Rogers Neighborhood (Mr. Rogers) PBS Kids logo with Piggly Winks.gif|Jakers: The Adventures of Piggley Winks (Piggley Winks) Blue-logo-dragon over.gif|Dragon Tales (Zak and Wheezie) f06.gif|Fetch with Ruff Ruffman (Ruff Ruffman) nd.gif|Noddy w1.gif|Wimzie's House (Wimzie) tt.gif|Theodore Tugboat logo-berenstainbears.gif|The Berenstain Bears (Mama Bear and Papa Bear) logo-caillou.gif|Caillou logo-georgeshrinks.gif|George Shrinks (George) logo-buster.gif|Postcards from Buster (Buster) logo-arthur.gif|Arthur logo-mayaandmiguel.gif|Maya & Miguel logo-sagwa.gif|Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat logo-readingrainbow.gif|Reading Rainbow (Levar Burton) logo-lions.gif|Between the Lions (Leona) logo-boohbah.gif|Boohbah (The Boohbahs) aqua-logo-barney_over.gif|Barney & Friends (Barney) logo-sesame.gif|Sesame Street (Big Bird) logo-teletubbies.gif|Teletubbies ( Tinky Winky and Po) logo-zoom.gif|Zoom logo-bigbigworld.gif|It's a Big Big World (Snooky) aqua-logo-zoboo_over.gif|Zoboomafoo logo-clifford.gif|Clifford the Big Red Dog (Clifford) logo-curiousgeorge.gif|Curious George blue-logo-kratt_over.gif|Kratts Creatures (Chris) blue-logo-jayjay_over.gif|Jay Jay The Jet Plane spring-logo-cyberchase.gif|Cyberchase logo-libertyskids.gif|Liberty's Kids blue-logo-zoom_over.gif|Zoom (Alternate) green-logo-kratt_over.gif|Kratts Creatures (Alternate) (Martin) green-logo-tubby_over.gif|Teletubbies (alternate) (Notice that Tinky Winky is green with Dipsy's antennae) pbs-boohbah.gif|Boohbah (alternate) Other TV Show Logos *Bob The Builder *Eliot Moose *The Magic School Bus *The Puzzle Place *Redwall *Super Why *Thomas and Friends *Timothy Goes To School *Word Girl *Word World These ones are lost. 2009-2013 The word "Kids" was moved in the think bubble in 2009. Until 2013, Dash discontinued after his 16-year run on PBS Kids. 2013-present The logo's green color was toned down in 2013. Other Category:PBS Kids Category:PBS Category:1993 Category:Children's television blocks